A magnetic angle sensor may be used to determine an orientation of a magnetic field (e.g., an angle between zero degrees and three hundred and sixty degrees) produced by a magnet. The magnetic angle sensor may be a Hall-effect sensor, a magnetoresistive (MR) sensor, a variable reluctance sensor (VRS), a fluxgate sensor, or the like.